


yeah, it's a very poor idea

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom Eliza, Elevator Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was definitely a bad idea. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to call it a terrible idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovepippasoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepippasoo/gifts).



> oh look , more sin

It was definitely a bad idea. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to call it a _terrible_ idea. However, Alexander was never good at arguing with Eliza. 

Eliza had come into Alexander's office to take him out to lunch. They were riding the elevator to the lobby from the 10th floor of the building, when it suddenly came to a halt. Eliza had pressed the alarm button, and now the two were sitting on the floor as they waited for help to arrive. 

“I'm _bored_ ,” Alex complained, staring up at the ceiling. Eliza looked over at him with a mischievous smirk, raising an eyebrow.

“I've got an idea, baby,” she whispered, and before Alex could ask, she had moved so she was straddling him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Alexander quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eliza's neck and smiling. They continued like that for a few minutes, Eliza's hands starting to trail down Alex's chest. Alexander squirmed under her touch, pulling away from the kiss.

“Color?” Eliza inquired, her hands hovering over Alex's chest. 

“Green, I'm just-- we don't have much time. What if we get caught?” he asked, and Eliza simply silenced him with another kiss.

“We'll just have to make it quick then, baby boy,” she said, standing up and staring down at Alexander.

“I want you lying on your back. Hands above your head,” she commanded, her voice piercing through Alex's head. Alexander, good as always, quickly scrambled into position. The tiled floor was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. Eliza stepped around him in circles, grabbing the hem of her turquoise dress and slowly lifting it up, allowing Alexander to view her underwear, which matched the light color of her dress. While her outfit was casual--a mid-thigh length dress with a slim silver belt around it--she still managed to look stunning. It wasn't long before she straddled Alexander again, pressing her ass back against the growing bulge in his dress pants. 

“Awe, baby, you're already getting hard?” she said sweetly, cupping his face in her hands. Alexander nodded quickly, bucking his hips up to get some friction. Eliza shook her head and pressed herself against him more, preventing his hips from moving. 

“I wanna ride you, sweet thing. But you can't come until I give you permission. Is that understood?” she asked, looking down at him quizzically. Alexander nodded, his face turning red.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Eliza hummed in approval, standing up so she could quickly remove Alexander's dress pants and boxers, making no effort to tease him. His cock was fully hard now, causing his face to flush red in embarrassment. 

“You're adorable,” Eliza chirped, grabbing her purse and pulling out a travel-sized bottle of lube. “Always good to be prepared.”

Alexander let out a small laugh at that, the noise quickly turning into a moan as he felt Eliza's fingers, slick and wet with lube, wrap around his dick. She stroked him a few times before pulling her hands away, hastily removing her underwear and hiking her dress up around her waist. She straddled Alex again, slowly sinking down onto his cock. Alex let out a series of small moans, and he quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth. 

Eliza quickly shook her head, grabbing his wrists and holding them both above his head, her grip firm. 

“Let me hear you,” Eliza hissed out, and Alexander let out a loud whimper. Eliza started to move her hips up and down, adjusting her angle carefully. Her speed increased quickly, and she threw her head back and gasped in pleasure, hair falling in front of her face. Alex was squirming beneath her, hips bucking up wildly. Eliza was too lost in her own pleasure to reprimand him, her moans starting to become louder. 

“Fuck, Alex, baby,” she whispered breathily, moving one hand down to rub her clit. It wasn't long before she came, letting out a moan that might've been a little too loud. Alex continued to thrust into her, babbling sweet nothings and looking at her with lustful eyes. 

“Eliza, please, I'm so close--” before Alex could finish begging, Eliza stood up and pulled her dress down, smiling at him innocently.

“We don't have a lot of time,” Eliza explained, fluttering her eyelashes. “We might get caught!” 

“You're an asshole,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a towelette from Eliza's purse, cleaning himself off. 

“Maybe you'll get a reward after lunch,” Eliza said thoughtfully. “If you're good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might write a second chapter for this?? idk
> 
> anyway, comments give life to my poor, dead soul. 
> 
> Come yell at me / love me / give me prompts or ideas on my good ol' [ tumblr ](http://disillusion-al.tumblr.com/)


End file.
